Another Invitation
by I'dBeDelighted
Summary: This one shot was inspired by one of my first stories, The Invitation. What would William do if he realized Julia had ulterior motives for inviting him to dinner again?


This one shot was inspired by one of my first stories, The Invitation. What would William do if he realized Julia had ulterior motives for inviting him to dinner again?

xxxXXXxxx

Julia had once again invited William to dinner and this time William had an inkling of what was to come. After a lovely supper cooked and served by Julia's housekeeper they retired to the parlour to sit together on the sofa and have their tea. As he expected the housekeeper was dismissed early.

After their tea and the conclusion of their conversation regarding his latest case William was somewhat at a loss; socializing had never been his forte and even though he was comfortable with Julia he didn't always know how to react when the current topic of conversation died. Julia of course knew this and took the opportunity to begin her plan of action.

Dragging William to his feet Julia removed his jacket, which he'd stubbornly refused to give up on arrival, she neatly folded it and placed it over the back of the sofa. When she started undoing the buttons of his vest he realized his instinct was correct. Well, if that's what she was up to he was going to surprise her. Buttons undone Julia removed the vest and again neatly folded it and place it with the jacket on the back of the sofa. William still did not react so next she moved on to the tie, always a bone of contention, in this case she removed it with ease and no complaints. By now she was wondering what was going on, w _ell, we'll see how far I get before he_ _ **does**_ _object._ Next she undid his collar stud, pulled his shirt tails from his pants and then undid the buttons, still no reaction so she undid his cufflinks – _perhaps it's time for new ones_ she sidetracked. Coming back to the matter at hand she ran her hands under his shirt and over his shoulders sliding the shirt and suspenders down his arms in one. By now William knew Julia would be wondering why he hadn't stopped her, he could sense an air of bewilderment growing in her. Julia _was_ beginning to become somewhat bewildered, she'd never got this far before when she'd tried to 'loosen him up'. Once again the shirt was neatly folded and added to the growing pile of William's clothes gracing the back of the sofa. When she turned to him William was still stood, almost as a statue, unmoved and unmoving, now semi clothed (or was that semi naked?) still not registering the unease he was surely now feeling. As for William, rather than unease he was actually quite enjoying Julia's attentions and he was quite prepared to see this through to the end… wherever that led. Whilst he would never presume to make advances towards Julia, as they were now engaged he wasn't going to prevent her from making advances towards him. It was her decision to make and if she wanted him 'in that way' he had decided he wouldn't refuse her; he just hadn't told her that and didn't feel it a proper subject for him to bring up.

Sizing up the specimen in front of her Julia once again turned her attention the task. This time rather than pulling William's undershirt from his pants she undid the buttons of his fly. William stood blank faced but now not quite as calm as he felt a twitch in his groin. Julia was still unaware of the effect she was having on him, just as he intended. She pulled up his undershirt then placed her hands on his chest to run it up to his shoulders before pulling it over his head and arms to finally arrive at bare flesh. What flesh it was too! William always seemed to be 'in shape' despite long hours at work. She often wondered how he did it but settled on the fact that he bicycled everywhere and that must be what kept him so fit and slim. She ran her hands over his chest all the time watching his face for any reaction, none was forthcoming. There wasn't much clothing left to remove now so she decided he was being stoic and not complaining in order to please her. She realized he was still wearing his shoes and she wouldn't be able to remove his pants without difficulty so she knelt in front of him and undid them. Running her hand up his calf she encouraged him to lift his foot, he complied and she removed both his shoes and his socks-there's nothing worse than a man wearing just his socks… Still no change in his expression so she continued by tucking her hands inside his pants waistband and easing them over his hips then letting them fall in a pool at his feet. He looked down at the pool of pants and duly stepped out of them without encouragement, then once again stood as a statue. He was now down to his underpants and the growing concern in them. Julia made short work of them and stared at the sight in front of her. "Well Detective, it seems you're standing to attention for me." "So it does," was his simple reply.

xxxXXXxxx

Reviews always welcome and encouraged


End file.
